


Obsession's Ease

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://lherelenfeline.livejournal.com/profile">lherelenfeline</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Albus Severus: heresy</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obsession's Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lherelenfeline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lherelenfeline).



> Written on 24 December 2008 in response to [lherelenfeline](http://lherelenfeline.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Albus Severus: heresy_.

He had his grandmother's eyes and his father's arse, and the heresy in question was the fact that it was the girls who followed his every movement—but Severus knew the boy wasn’t pricked out for their pleasure. Potter's second son became Severus' bard; to his eye, his object's very gestures were poetry.

And Severus knew that he was reading too much of that, wasn't he, because he was not, by nature, a romantic. He understood only too well the low prose humming in his mind: given the chance, he'd fuck the boy into any surface, preferably stone, heedless of the beauty he was marring in so doing.

Well, enough of watching that pink tongue slide uselessly over that full lower lip, enough of ignoring his pupil's furtive glances, his studiously casual touches; it was time to inspire some verse of his own.

It wouldn't rhyme, but it would be tight.


End file.
